starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gial Ackbar
Gial Ackbar fue un veterano soldado Mon calamari y un líder revolucionario durante las Guerras Clon, la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y el conflicto entre la Resistencia y la Primera Orden. A lo largo de sus sesenta años de servicio, Ackbar fue considerado como un brillante estratega. Ackbar fue capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari durante las Guerras Clon y luchó en la Batalla de Mon Cala, en la que ayudó a asegurar el ascenso del Príncipe Lee-Char a Rey de Mon Cala y a repeler a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Tras el alzamiento del Imperio Galáctico, Ackbar se convirtió en uno de los mejores comandantes de la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, emergiendo como símbolo de la lucha contra las políticas de subyugación de los no-humanos del Imperio. Su presencia atrajo a Mon Cala a dar soporte a la Alianza, proporcionando cruceros estelares Mon Calamari a la Flota de la Alianza. Desde la nave de mando ''Hogar Uno'', Ackbar actuó como líder de la flota rebelde durante la Batalla de Endor, en la que la Alianza destruyó con éxito la segunda Estrella de la Muerte y durante la cual se produjo la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. Tras la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza fundó la Nueva República. Ackbar se convirtió en el Gran Almirante de la Flota Estelar de la Nueva República y la condujo a su victoria sobre el Imperio durante la Batalla de Jakku. Cuando terminó la batalla de Jakku, el Imperio huyó a las Regiones Desconocidas y Ackbar se retiró a Mon Cala. Tres décadas después, la amenaza emergente de la Primera Orden, que surgió de las cenizas del Imperio, hizo que la princesa Leia Organa formase a la Resistencia sin el soporte de la República, que decidió ignorar a la Primera Orden. Organa, la general de la Resistencia, sacó a Ackbar de su retiro para que sirviese en la Resistencia. Ackbar sirvió en la Base de la Resistencia en D'Qar, donde ayudó a supervisar la Batalla en la Base Starkiller con el objetivo de destruir una nueva superarma conocida como Base Starkiller, perteneciente a la Primera Orden. Biografía Vida temprana Gial Ackbar nació en el planeta acuático Mon Cala durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Mon Cala era parte de la República, gobernada por el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine, y Ackbar eventualmente se alistó a la Guardia Mon Calamari, cuyo cometido era proteger a la monarquía y dignatarios de Mon Cala. Con el paso del tiempo, Ackbar ascendió hasta convertirse en el capitán de la guardia, pasando a ser el asesor militar del gobernante del planeta oceánico. Guerras Clon Capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari El rey Yos Kolina gobernó Mon Cala durante las Guerras Clon entre la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la República Galáctica. Cuando Kolina fue asesinado por el separatista Riff Tamson, la guerra llegó a Mon Cala. Los miembros de la Liga de Aislamiento Quarren, liderada por Nossor Ri, aprovecharon el crimen para provocar una guerra civil en el planeta, oponiéndose al heredero legítimo al trono, el joven príncipe Lee-Char. Ackbar, como capitán de la Guardia Mon Calamari, pasó a ser el protector de Lee-Char. Pronto se celebró una reunión en la capital de Mon Cala, donde el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y la senadora Padmé Amidala asistieron en calidad de representantes de la República. Sin embargo, los quarren solicitaron que Tamson estuviera también presente en la reunión como representante de los separatistas. Los quarren afirmaron que no querían a Lee-Char como rey porque era demasiado joven y carecía de experiencia. A medida que el debate avanzaba, quedó claro que lo que los quarrens querían era un rey quarren, no Mon calamari. Lee-Char aseguró a los quarrens que se dedicaría a servir por igual a ambas especies, pero Tamson le ordenó callar. Ackbar intervino y recordó al karkarodon que solamente era un mero observador de la confederación. Nossor Ri afirmó poco después que las negociaciones habían terminado, y los quarrens abandonaron la reunión. Ackbar, Skywalker y Amidala informaron al Consejo Jedi, y específicamente al Maestro Jedi Yoda, a bordo de una fragata de la República, donde Ackbar afirmó ante el Consejo que una guerra civil era inevitable en Mon Cala. Yoda, con el objetivo de mantener la alianza entre Mon Cala y la República, envió al planeta una compañía de soldados clon SCUBA, al Jedi Kit Fisto y a la Padawan de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano. Ackbar entonces se reunió con la senadora de Mon Cala, Meena Tills, quien encomendó oficialmente a Ackbar proteger a Lee-Char durante la batalla que se avecinaba. Ackbar, sin embargo, consideró inadecuado dejar al príncipe en el campo de batalla, puesto que era inexperto en combate, aunque reconoció que según la tradición de Mon Cala, el monarca del planeta debía liderar a las tropas en combate. Después, Lee-Char se dirigió a las tropas, afirmando que no creía que los quarren fueran a atacarles, pero antes de acabar su discurso, un ejército de quarrens atacó a los Mon calamari junto a numerosos acuadroides separatistas. Ackbar y Skywalker, reagruparon sus fuerzas para defender la ciudad, y Ackbar además, cumplió las órdenes de Tills y llevó al príncipe hasta el frente de batalla. Ackbar entonces lideró a las tropas y les instó a no permitir que los separatistas invadieran su planeta natal. Cuando los refuerzos de la República llegaron, Ackbar volvió junto al príncipe y le entregó una arma, pidiéndole que se ganara el respeto de su pueblo. Lee-Char, siguiendo la sabiduría de Ackbar, obedeció y entró en combate. Poco después, las fuerzas enemigas se retiraron y Ackbar informó a los Jedi de que habían ganado el primer asalto. Tills, penando que habían derrotado completamente a los separatistas, pidió a Lee-Char que emitiera un dictamen ordenando a los separatistas que se rindieran. Ackbar negó haber ganado la guerra, y a continuación, decenas de medusas hidroides descendieron a la ciudad. Las aparentemente invencibles medusas, comenzaron a electrocutar con sus tentáculos a las fuerzas aliadas de Lee-Char, y pronto llegaron droides de nuevo. Ackbar dijo al príncipe que era momento de retirarse. Así, todo el mundo se retiró hasta llegar a unas cuevas. Una vez allí, Lee-Char expresó la creencia de que su padre habría estado disgustado con él por su fracaso durante los eventos de ese día. Ackbar, sin embargo, aseguró al joven príncipe de que Kolina habría estado orgulloso de su hijo. Mientras se reagrupaban en las cuevas, el Consejo Jedi contactó con Ackbar para acordar el envío de más tropas. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a un acuerdo, la señal del Consejo fue interceptada; dejando a Ackbar y a los demás inseguros acerca de si el Consejo enviaría más refuerzos. Ackbar y Skywalker coincidieron en que posiblemente iban a recibir más tropas, pero Lee-Char creía que las tropas llegarían demasiado tarde como para hacer frente a la confederación. Asumiendo el mando, Lee-Char ideó un modo de escapar del planeta, consistente en llegar hasta una fragata de la República situada sobre la superficie del océano de Mon Cala para viajar así hasta Coruscant. Siguiendo el plan, Ackbar, Lee-Char, los Jedi y la senadora Tills ascendieron hasta la superficie del planeta. Un grupo de enemigos se interpuso en su camino, por lo que Fisto se detuvo para contener a los enemigos. No obstante, antes de poder llegar hasta ella, la nave de la República fue destruida. Skywalker aconsejó a Ackbar y a los demás agarrarse a los restos de la nave para caer hasta las profundidades de Mon Cala a mayor velocidad. Mientras descendían, Ackbar propuso dividirse en dos grupos para hacer dudar a los separatistas acerca de la verdadera localización del príncipe. Lee-Char estuvo de acuerdo, y Ackbar le pidió que tuviese cuidado, ya que era la última esperanza de Mon Calamari. Luego, Ackbar se agrupó con las senadoras Amidala y Tills, y con Anakin Skywalker, y se dispuso a sabotear una antena de comunicaciones. Al llegar a la antena de comunicaciones, Skywalker empleó la Fuerza para derribarla mientras Ackbar le defendía de varios acuadroides. Tras completar con éxito su misión, el grupo se retiró. No obstante, Riff Tamson dedujo correctamente que sus enemigos habían saboteado la antena de comunicaciones porque esperaban refuerzos de la República. Entonces, lanzó otro ataque durante el cual Ackbar y otros soldados trataron de distraer a los separatistas para que no buscaran al príncipe. Ackbar y los demás pronto fueron rodeados por medusas hidroides, pero fueron salvados cuando llegó un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] de la República, que iba repleto de guerreros gungan procedentes de Naboo. Los gungans atacaron a los separatistas usando sus armas tradicionales -los boomas- y, usando su tecnología de plasma, ahuyentaron a las medusas hidroides, a los acuadroides y a los quarren; liberando a Ackbar, Tills y Skywalker, uniéndose a la batalla. Una [[Nave de asalto clase Tridente|nave de asalto clase Tridente]] entró en escena y empezó a girar sobre sí misma, creando un remolino que atrapó a combatientes de ambos bandos. Ackbar, agarró a Skywalker y lo empujó hasta la nave, de modo que el Jedi pudo dañarla, haciéndola caer. Sin embargo, las tropas de la República, desorientadas, fueron capturadas por los separatistas. Ackbar, sus tropas y los clones fueron llevados a un campo de prisioneros situado en el suelo oceánico, mientras que Skywalker, Amidala y Fisto fueron interrogados personalmente por Tamson. Tano y el príncipe, sin embargo, lograron eludir su captura, y Lee-Char pensó en unir a todas sus fuerzas con los quarren para expulsar de Mon Cala a Tamson y a sus droides. Por eso, se infiltró en el campo de prisioneros donde Ackbar estaba detenido y le pidió consejo. Ackbar y Tills se pusieron contentos al saber que el príncipe seguía vivo, y se mostraron confusos cuando Lee-Char les contó su plan de unir de nuevo a los quarren y a los Mon calamari para expulsar a los separatistas de Mon Cala. Ackbar quedó impactado por la disposición del príncipe para aliarse con quienes asesinaron a su padre, el rey, pero Lee-Char respondió que quien había asesinado a su padre había sido Tamson. Tano añadió que ya había visto en anteriores ocasiones al Conde Dooku manipulando a la población de determinados planetas para instigar una guerra civil, y el príncipe informó de que buscaría al quarren Nossor Ri y le haría ver la realidad. Ackbar aceptó el plan de Lee-Char y preparó a las tropas para una nueva batalla. Lee-Char dijo a Ackbar que cuando un quarren atacase a los separatistas, él y sus tropas también debían atacar. De repente, varios droides aparecieron y pusieron al príncipe bajo arresto, quien no opuso resistencia para así ser llevado ante Tamson y Nossor Ri, con quien pretendía negociar. Más tarde, Lee-Char fue condenado a muerte por Tamson, quien ordenó que todos sus prisioneros fuesen llevados ante la población de Mon Cala para ser ejecutados en público. Varios karkarodones aliados de Tamson rodearon al príncipe mientras Tamson leía una lista de crímenes que Lee-Char había cometido contra el estado separatista. Mientras tanto, Ackbar y el resto de prisioneros observaron la ejecución. Pronto, un quarren proporcionó a Ackbar un arma y así, Ackbar supo que el plan de aliar a los Mon calamari con los quarren había funcionado. Poniéndose de acuerdo con Nossor Ri, Ackbar y los quarren abrieron fuego contra las fuerzas separatistas mientras el resto de Mon calamari recogían armas para unirse a la lucha. Ackbar lideró a un gran número de sus fuerzas personalmente, mientras Lee-Char lideraba a las demás. Finalmente, el príncipe asesinó a Riff Tamson, y los separatistas fueron expulsados de Mon Cala. Ackbar, los Jedi y Ri se acercaron a Lee-Char para felicitarle por su labor. Poco tiempo después, Ackbar asistió a la coronación de Lee-Char como rey de Mon Cala, tal como lo había sido antes su padre. Ackbar estuvo a la derecha del trono ceremonial, atestiguando como Ri ofrecía la lealtad de los quarren al Rey Lee-Char y cómo el rey a su vez ofrecía su lealtad a toda la población de Mon Cala. Guerra Civil Galáctica Diecinueve años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine instauró el Imperio Galáctico y se proclamó Emperador. Ackbar no dio soporte al nuevo régimen totalitario y con el tiempo, acabó uniéndose a la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, convirtiéndose en uno de sus líderes. Tras la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio descubrió que los rebeldes tenían una base en el Templo Massassi de Yavin 4, y decidieron atacarla. Ackbar estaba entre los líderes rebeldes encargados de coordinar a la flota y dirigir la evacuación de la base. Ackbar ayudó a organizar a las tropas y reunir los suministros del planeta para evacuarlos. Un tiempo después, Ackbar envió a Luke Skywalker a una misión en Rodia para abrir una nueva línea de abastecimiento para la Rebelión. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, las fuerzas rebeldes consiguieron bombardear un puesto de suministros imperial en Imdaar y lograron atacar también un astillero en Kuat. Ackbar informó a Leia Organa de estos eventos poco después. Ackbar guió a dos soldados rebeldes mientras se encontraban en el mundo desértico de Tatooine. Les dio órdenes vía holograma y les informó de la presencia de varios AT-ST en el área. También envió suministros alimenticios y médicos, así como armas, a su localización. Cuando la presencia imperial fue derrotada, Ackbar envió a un equipo de rescate para ayudar a los soldados. Batalla de Endor thumb|250px|Ackbar durante la Batalla de Endor.Ackbar fue uno de los comandantes de la Batalla de Endor, tiempo alrededor del cual ya era almirante de la Flota Rebelde. Gial estuvo presente en una reunión previa a la batalla en la que explicó el plan según el cual los rebeldes atacarían a la Estrella de la Muerte. Ackbar detalló como un equipo terrestre liderado por Han Solo iría a la superficie de la luna de Endor y destruiría un escudo deflector mientras un escuadrón de cazas guiado por Lando Calrissian entraría en la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruiría desde dentro. Él comandó la flota desde el puente de su nave, Hogar Uno. Cuando la batalla empezó, notó que habían caído en una trampa y que el Imperio los estaba conduciendo hacia su propia derrota. Ackbar se mostró reticente a proseguir con la batalla tras ver que la Estrella de la Muerte ya estaba operativa, en contra de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Sin embargo, Lando Calrissian le convenció de no hacer eso. Cuando el escuadrón de Han Solo hubo destruido el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte, Ackbar se hizo cargo de la flota imperial mientras Calrissian y sus cazas, junto a Wedge Antilles, entraban en la Estrella de la Muerte y la destruían. Ackbar además, hizo énfasis en concentrar todo su fuego contra el Ejecutor, que finalmente también fue destruido. Nueva República A pesar de la derrota del Imperio en Endor, la lucha continuó, y el Imperio puso en marcha la Operación Cinder, un plan de contingencia ordenado de manera póstuma por el Emperador. Alrededor de tres meses después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza se reorganizó oficialmente en la Nueva República, y continuaron defendiéndose de los ataques imperiales. Cuando la República descubrió una reunión imperial secreta en Akiva, se envió al capitán Wedge Antilles a investigar. Poco después, Antilles desapareció, y Ackbar, sabiendo acerca de la desaparición de Wedge, envió grupos de búsqueda para encontrarlo. Los grupos fueron eliminados por los imperiales, y Ackbar recibió entonces una corta transmisión de Antilles, explicando su situación. Como respuesta, Ackbar preparó una pequeña flota, que viajó a Akiva y se enfrentó a las fuerzas imperiales. La República alcanzó la victoria y un mes después, Ackbar condecoró a Norra Wexley por sus servicios durante el rescate de Antilles. Un año después de la victoria rebelde en Endor, Ackbar lideró a las fuerzas de la Nueva República en una victoria final sobre el Imperio en Jakku. Un tiempo después, Ackbar se retiró a su planeta natal Mon Cala. Veintitrés años después, la General Leia Organa sacó a Ackbar de su retiro para que se uniera a la Resistencia. Un tiempo después de su reclutamiento, Ackbar fue capturado por la Primera Orden. Temerosa de que la Primera Orden ejecutase a Ackbar, la Resistencia reunió a un equipo liderado por el capitán Hoff con el propósito de localizar a Ackbar. El equipo de Hoff eventualmente capturó a un droide de la Primera Orden llamado Omri, de quien creían que poseía la ubicación de Ackbar. De regreso a la base de la Resistencia, la nave del equipo fue derribada y colisionó en un planeta desconocido. Los únicos supervivientes fueron un grupo de droides, entre los que se incluían C-3PO y Omri. Los droides comenzaron a seguir la señal de una nave de la Primera Orden, pero de camino a la nave fueron atacados por arañas gigantes y varios can-cell, quedando todos los droides destruidos salvo C-3PO y Omri. Los dos droides encontraron finalmente la nave que buscaban, pero antes de poder contactar con la Resistencia, comenzó a llover ácido. Los droides se cubrieron bajo el ala de la nave, pero sabían que si no solicitaban ayuda pronto, el panel de control de la nave se derretiría. Omri, quien consideraba a C-3PO un amigo, le reveló la localización de Ackbar antes de sacrificarse para contactar con Poe Dameron pidiendo ayuda. Poco después, Omri se derritió, y Dameron llegó para rescatar a C-3PO, quien le reveló a su vez la ubicación de Ackbar. Más adelante, Ackbar estuvo en la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar dirigiendo el Asalto a la Base Starkiller, que resultó en la victoria de la Resistencia sobre la Primera Orden. También estuvo presente cuando R2-D2 y BB-8 revelaron la localización del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, que llevaba años exiliado sin que la Resistencia supiera su localización para pedirle ayuda. Apariciones * * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO: The Phantom Limb'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novelización *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars'' Episodio VIII }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * ; image #2 * ; image #15 * ; image #16 *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Mon calamari Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia